T-ARA
Archivo:Sin_título-6.png T-ARA *'Nombre: '''T-ARA (티아라) Pronunciado "Tiara" o T-ara *'¿Por qué T-ARA?:' Porque se auto declaran las princesas del K-POP *'Número de miembros: 7 chicas *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Nombre fanclub:'Queen's(no oficial) Sweet treasures (japon) *'Color: 'Marfil Perlado (Japon) *'Agencia: ''Core Contents Media (misma compañía como Coed School,Davichi, ) '' Carrera 'Pre Debut' El grupo originalmente era de 5 miembros y estuvieron entrenándose durante 3 años . A principios del 2009 Jiyeon y los grupos de Seeya y Davichi se juntan para hacer una colaboración en un single titulado “Woman’s Generation” que llegó a las primeras listas de Charts. En junio del 2009 “Core Contents Media” anuncio la retirada de Jiae y Jiwon debido a que tenian distintos gustos de la musica del grupo. En julio del 2009 la agencia comienza a lanzar las imágenes promocionales de cada miembro. 'Debut' thumb|274px T-ara hizo su debut en el programa de Radio “Radio Star” de la MBC el 28 de julio del 2009, ese mismo día se lanza su MV (Vídeo Musical). Su primera actuación en directo fue en el M! Countdown de la Mnet. Su debut fue considerado negativo por las criticas de los netizens,la mala sincronización de los labios con el playback de la canción y que su rendimiento parecía de niños de primaria. El grupo anunció que en lo sucesivo,todas sus actuaciones serían en vivo y en directo.Debutó con la cancion "Wanna Play".Teniendo como liíder a Ham EunJung. Aunque los miembros de T-ara habían participado anteriormente en dos canciones a principios de año, Lies fue el único debut oficial difundido por el grupo. Fue lanzado el 27 de julio de 2009, después de varios retrasos y cambios de imagen causados por la salida de Jiae y Jiwon del grupo poco antes de los planes del debut. La canción alcanzó un éxito moderado en listas de diferentes estilos de musica. Aunque nunca llegó a la posición #1, se las arregló para mantener su alta posición en las listas de éxitos hasta septiembre de 2009, cuando el grupo lanzó su siguiente sencillo Time To Love , con la colaboración de Supernova, una banda de chicos. Integrantes thumb|left|399px Son:Hwayoung, Hyomin, Qri, Boram, Soyeon, Jiyeon Eunjung Ex miembros: Jiae. Jiwon *Boram (Sub-Vocalista, Bailarina de apoyo) *Qri (Vocalista, Bailarina de apoyo, Imagen del grupo) *SoYeon (Líder, Vocalista Principal) *Eun Jung (Rapera, Vocalista) *Hyo Min (Rapera,Vocalista) *Hwayoung (Rapera Principal, Sub-Vocalista) *Jiyeon (Vocalista, Bailarina Principal, Maknae, Imagen del grupo) Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' ''Álbum Mini Albums 'Singles' Repackages Colaboraciones Ost 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Singles' Curiosidades **Participaron en el programa de variedades Hello Baby! en el cual se tuvieron que hacer cargo de 3 bebés. **Debutó en Japón con su single Bo peep Bo peep (versión japonesa). **Antes de su debut eran llamadas SUPER NOVATOS y en ese entonces estaban en el grupo Jiwon y Jiae junto con Hyomin, Jiyeon y Eunjung. **Hwayung fue la última en entrar al grupo. **Jiyeon a ganado el premio al Idol más lindo en persona con votos de famosos muy importantes como Young Soo. **Ganaron Triple corona con Lovey-Dovey en varios programas, cosa que no tenían después de Bo Peep Bo Peep. **Qri y Hyomin son Ex-ulzzang **Al principio Hyoyoung, la hermana gemela de hwayoung era la que se uniria a T-ara pero al final los directivos de CCM consideraron que Hwayoung era un mejor ajuste al grupo **Raina de Afther school audiciono para esta en T-ara antes de audicionar para after school **T-ara tiene un método de rotabilidad en cuanto al liderazgo, porque la empresa quiere que cada una de ellas se vuelva una persona responsable ya que al líder le toca una cantidad de cosas como por ejemplo cuadrar las agendas de todas las integrantes, editar los vídeos y las mezclas de las canciones, escojer lo que se vestirán en las presentaciones, etc. **Originalmente, las canciones Yayaya y Ma boo iban ha ser para Coed School, pero al final se decidió que estas serían canciones para T-ara y a Coed School le tocó su gran éxito Too Late. **Antes de su debut, Jiae, ex miembro de T-ara, era la líder del grupo ya que era la mayor y en ese momento todavía no estaban en el grupo Boram, Qri y Soyeon. **T-ara son conocidas cómo los camaleones del kpop, ya que han tenido muchos temas diferentes para las promociones de sus singles. **Eun Jung hasta el momento ha sido la única que ha estado en We Got Married. **El MV de Lovey Dovey en menos de 5 días a tenido más de 3 millones de visitas en YouTube. **El MV De Lovey Dovey Version Zombie fue dedicado al Rey del Pop, Michael Jackson. **El 14 de marzo la agencia de T-ara Core Contents Media CEO Kim Kwang Soo presidente dijo: Estamos planeando un cambio importante apartir de abril el grupo pasara a otro nivel incluyendo un "Cambio de miembros". **Para el comeback de T-ara habrá un octava integrante. Esta es la es la tercera vez que hay un cambio de integrantes siendo las primeras Boram, Qri y Soyeon, tras la partida de Jiwon y Jiae; la segunda vez fue cuando entro Hwayoung, según expeculaciones, la nueva integrande siendo trainne, ha participado en vídeos tales como Lovey Dovey version Zombie. **Al pareser no habrán solo 8 integrantes de t-ara, según Kim Kwang Soo quizas se fuera alguna de las integrantes y entren otras.Todo esto se decidira el 7 de abril. **Muchos fans de T-ara no estan conformes con que cambien integrantes ya que dicen que no va a hacer lo mismo sin los integrantes ya estan ahora.Tampoco quieren que se una,una mas, presentando huelgas en frente de las instalaciones de CCM resurguiendo hechos parecidos a los que sufrio SM por la especulacion de nuevos integrantes en SUJU en el 2007 **Acerca de los cambios a presentarse dentro del grupo muchos criticos han llegado a afrimar que es una simple especulacion, apoyandose en acusaciones sin sentido para llamar la atencion y obtener publicidad para el Comeback del 2012. Galeria De Fotos t-ara_255546.jpg t-ara_259185.jpg Tara.png T-ara_2.jpg f2uikj.jpg t-ara_259288.jpg t-ara_355948.jpg 248557_149447691793623_100001851786919_323045_4423776_n.jpg t-ara_346489.jpg t-ara_361288.jpg t-ara_368629.jpg t-ara_362147.jpg t-ara_521732.jpg Tara+png.png Tumblr_lrkngng2R81qf19umo1_500.jpg 20100428_tara3.jpg t-ara_412610.jpg t-ara_470370.png t-ara_417848.jpg t-ara_462484.png t-ara_520663.jpg 20110620_tara_concept_2.jpg t-ara_520673.jpg t-ara_529983.jpg t-ara_520659.jpg t-ara_520465.jpg 2011082615205510021.jpg t-ara_542495.jpg t-ara_542496.jpg St 1303095541 -1831140768 0.jpg t-ara_560495.jpg t-ara_560413.jpg W85i4m.jpg 057476.jpg 20111123_tara_loveydovey_poster_1.jpg 20111123_tara_loveydovey_poster_2.jpg 20111123_tara_loveydovey_poster_3.jpg 378778_345138132168881_188579467824749_1643375_2065237676_n.jpg 392066_345132175502810_188579467824749_1643347_1967680172_n.jpg 20111215_tara_loveydovey_jacket21.jpg 20111215_tara_loveydovey_jacket4.jpg 2011123014032510021.jpg 2011123013545910021.jpg 2011123014080410021.jpg 375529_349122385104989_162773900406506_1643221_1374534711_n.jpg 375439_313796928661210_100000927153088_918439_210270160_n.jpg 396343_313797021994534_100000927153088_918441_293860880_n.jpg sdta-ara.jpg 406217_313796995327870_100000927153088_918440_1857677504_n.jpg 389783_313796811994555_100000927153088_918438_933273223_n.jpg 377390_313798291994407_100000927153088_918448_1357863673_n.jpg 390615_313798161994420_100000927153088_918445_1113628288_n.jpg 375439_313796928661210_100000927153088_918439_210270160_n - copia.jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (2).jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (7).jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (15).jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (22).jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (10).jpg T-ara-loveydovey41.jpg Tara loveydovey.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-11-23h17m58s50.png 401361_143329985783804_100003204094969_172212_48166212_n.jpg 714b0bb4tw1dpwgrg6lycj.jpg.scaled1000.jpg Paris-soompi.jpg 381391_223341887730860_100001651501566_552399_2070663825_n.jpg 407854_221908434563710_183594195061801_477458_798271509_n.jpg Lovey dovey japanese version.jpg Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Good Person thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Bubi Bubi thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Lies thumb|298px|right|♛T-ara - Lies Ver.2 thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Apple is A thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Why Are You Being Like This thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - I Go Crazy Because Of You thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Like the First Time thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - I'm Really Hurt thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - We Are The One thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Bo Peep Bo Peepthumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Bo Peep Bo Peep (inocent ver)thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - ya ya ya thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - LOG-IN thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Roly Poly (Ver. stange) thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Roly Poly thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Roly Poly in Copacabanathumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Cry Cry (Version Drama) thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Cry Cry (Ballad ver)thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Cry Cry (Dance Ver) thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Lovey Dovey (Version Drama) thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Lovey-Dovey (Zombie Ver.) thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Lovey Dovey In Tokio 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Bo Beep Bo Beep (Japanese Version) thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Ya Ya Ya (Japanese Version) thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - YaYaYa (Japanese Dance Version) thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara -Roly Poly (Japanase Version) thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Lies (Japanase Version)thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Roly Poly (Japanese Dance Version) 'Colaboraciones''' thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara,SeeYa,Davichi - Wonder Woman thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara & Supernova-Time To Love thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara & Seeya& davichi - Forever love thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara & Supernova-Time To Love listen 2 thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara & Davichi - We were in love Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Core Contents Media Categoría:KPop Categoría:Jpop